forbidden Love
by LostXInYourX3yez
Summary: Not about twilight but twilight influenced it sorry. What happens when two people fall in love but are supposed to be bitter enemies, and what happens when one of them isn't willing to risk it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I was five years old when it happened. They broke down the door and stormed in, there were five of them. I looked into their dark crimson eyes filled with hatred and I knew who they wanted. I heard low growls coming from their throats as they cornered my parents. My mom looked at me and I knew she wasn't scared to die; she mouthed "I love you Adrianna" and then they attacked. I stood there for a second longer and then I turned around and ran for it.

**The New Beginning**

It was a beautiful and sunny March Sunday, in the land of make believe, but her in Duels Ville Kansas it was a hot and very dry day. I've been living with my grandparents but after 12 years of housing a child and then a teenager my grandparents need to get away. They decided to move to Florida so they are shipping me off to my Dad's best friend's house, his name is Henry.

I am now 17 years old and a junior in high school. I have long, wavy, dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Everyone tells me I have my mom's beauty. Even though everyone tells me I'm pretty I don't always feel pretty, most of the time I feel ordinary. I am 5 ft 4in tall, I'm not one of those skinny girls who starve them selves, but I don't have love handles.

As I was driving around the town with the hood down to my pink convertible I thought of a new name for this town "Dulls Ville." There was one main road that went straight through the town. The roads leading to people's houses weren't even paved. On the main street, which was named "Main Street", there were small little stores owned by people in the town. Most of the stores sold goods that were produced on their farm, but there were a few hardware stores and candy/soda Shoppes. There was one gas station in the whole town; I let out a sigh of relief when I read the name. It was a Mobile thank the lord.

I looked at my GPS and pulled onto the street at the end of "Main Street." I was surprised when I looked to my left and found the High School. It was the biggest building in the whole town. It looked to be about 2 floors and about 12 acres wide. I was expecting the High School to be a one roomed building that held only 25 students.

Not to far from the High School I found Henry's house. I sat in my car and starred, I never could get over how beautiful the house looked. It has a wrap around porch and balcony's at every bedroom. The house was mostly white, but it had sunshine yellow shutters on each window. I stepped at out the car still staring at the house. I was snapped out of my trance by a dog parking. I looked down and there was killer standing at my feet wagging his tail and nudging my hand so I would pet him. Killer is Henry's miniature pet poodle. I heard a door slam and looked up to see Michael running down the driveway, in his boxers, calling Killer's name. Killer ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Hi Michael" I called from my car. I popped the trunk and took out my only piece of luggage. Michael was one of Henry's kids. He was the same age as me. He has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He is kind of good looking but if he got ride of all the pimples on his face he would look cuter. He is taller then me but not a lot taller. He is 5ft 10in tall. He is the co-captain of the soccer team so he is very muscular and very tan. He is very outgoing, from what Emily tells me he is part of the popular group.

Emily is Henry's other child. She has dirty blonde hair like her brother but her eyes are a hazel/blue color. She has an ordinary body build she isn't stick skinny but she isn't normal skinny either she is just average. She is very pretty but she hides her eyes with her bangs and she always wears her hair in a ponytail. She is usually dressed in baggy clothes. She is a very outgoing person but only when she's with someone she knows very well. If she is with a stranger she is very shy and doesn't say much.

"Hi Adrianna, do you need help with that." Michael ran over to help me with my luggage. I looked down and he was wearing ducky boxers. I laughed and pointed.

"Nice boxers." I laughed again and started heading toward the house. It was 9pm so I wasn't surprised that he was already ready for bed. We walked towards the porch, I admired their porch it was so beautiful. It was painted white and had beautiful designs on the pillars. In the back of the house there was a swing on the porch which you could sit on and look out over the lake. Michael opened the door for me and I stepped in. Their house was beautiful on the inside too. They had wooden spiral stairs leading up to each floor of the house. All through out their house they had wooden floors. In the room that the front door leads into there is a lot of pictures of pretty flowers hanging up and there is a huge rug that has WELCOME written across it.

As soon as the front door closed Emily, Henry, and Henry's wife Lauren walked over to us and gave me hugs. Henry offered to bring my luggage and me to my new room. My room was on the third floor. We arrived at a bedroom door that was painted pink and had my name in fancy letters on it. I looked down the hall and noticed that every door had some kind of label on it and then I noticed that Michael's room was also this floor but Emily's was not.

Henry opened the door and I was stunned. There were posters of all the famous boy bands and actresses and actors all over the room. The walls were painted a light bubblegum pink. The floor had a white rug with pink polka dots everywhere. The bed was a king sized bed with a pink bedspread and a whole bunch of pink pillows on it. Right next to my bed there was a bed side table with a touch lamp and a picture of my parents on it. The bed was located at the far left with one side of the bed right up against the wall. My closet which is a walk in closet was right across from the bed. There was a huge space in the middle of the room and then on the right there was a huge bookshelf, I love to read, and a huge stereo system that holds up to 5 CDs. Right next to the stereo there was a desk with my own laptop and phone on it. Dead center in the middle of the room there was a door leading to my own balcony. I gave Henry a huge hug.

"I love it Henry, it's my dream room." He smiled and put my luggage on my bed.

"We need to do something about your clothes supply. I mean after all you have a walk in closet to fill. We already had dinner if you get hungry there are leftovers in the fridge. Lauren and I are going to be going to bed soon because we have to get up at 4 in the morning to go to work. I will talk to you tomorrow about everything I promise. I hope you get settled in all right." He went to go close the door when he stopped and pointed.

"That phone over there is a separate line from the house." He smiled and left. I didn't know what I wanted to do first. I decided to walk out on to my balcony and check out the view. I walked out and on my right there was my own swing. The balcony was located at the back of the house so I had a clear view of the lake. I walked back inside and decided to unpack. I took out my CD holder and took out my Shania Twain CD. I placed it in the stereo. I didn't blast it but I put it loud enough so I could sing with out risking anyone hearing me.

By the time I was done unpacking the clock that was also on my bedside table read 9:30. I heard a loud thud outside my door. I shut off my stereo and opened my door. I found a guy I had never seen before sitting down laughing in front of my door. Michael was across from him only he was lying on the floor laughing.

"Umm boys what are you doing?" I asked curiously. They both scrambled up to their feet and tried to stop laughing but it was no good.

"Sorry… we…were…just…rough housing." Michael said still laughing. I looked at the guy next to Michael. He was gorgeous, he had pale skin and bright red lips that would have looked ridiculous on any one else but him. He had dark brown hair with blonde tips; his eyes were this greenish yellowish color. I have never seen eyes his color before. He was very muscular and was about 6ft 2in tall. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Adrianna…This is Hayden. He's captain of the soccer team." I shook my head and snapped out of my trance. I held out my hand.

"Hi nice to meet you." He didn't stick out his hand he just nodded and walked away. Michael just stared after him. He waved to me and followed Hayden into his room. I walked back into my room and grabbed my drawing book. I walked out onto the balcony and sat down on the swing and started drawing.

I looked at my picture. Oops I thought to my self I didn't mean to draw him. I had drawn a picture of Hayden only he wasn't in the hallway I drew him at the beach with me next to him. Only I was yelling at him and he was just standing there looking at me. When I start drawing I kind of zone out and don't know what I'm drawing until it's done.

I looked at the clock it was 11 o'clock already. I hadn't even realized that the sun went down. I looked up and there was this huge bright light shining above me. I shrugged my shoulders and walked into my new bedroom. I found Emily on my bed sitting there like she had been waiting for me. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hi Emily How are you?" she looked at me and then smiled.

"Well I am fantastic and I was wondering if you could help improve my image because I really like one of Michael's friends and I want him to notice me because he is so so so so so so cute." She took a deep breath and continued. "So I'm asking you for help because I saw the way that Michael and Hayden looked at you. You are really really really pretty and I want to look pretty too." She spoke this so fast that I heard every other word. Then we both burst out laughing. We were laughing so hard that we were crying. The last time I saw Emily I was very hyper and I spoke really fast about my life and who I liked and how I wanted to change my image. I told Emily she should try opening up more but she refused to.

"That was good Emily. Very funny. Did I actually sound like that?" She turned to look at me and shock her head yes very fast. All of a sudden Michael came bursting into the room with Hayden walking behind him. I jumped up and closed my drawing book. The last thing I needed was Hayden to think I was some kind of freak.

"What's all the noise about? We were trying to play Halo very quietly and all of a sound we hear you guys laughing hysterically." Michael looked around to see what was so funny. Emily and I looked at each other and started laughing hysterically again. Michael ran over to my mirror to check and make sure there was nothing on his face.

"Oh I was just telling Emily how sexy you were in your rubber ducky boxers." Michael walked over to me.

"Oh really and why is that funny?" I looked to Emily and it was like she read my mind. At the same time we both grabbed his blue swishy pants and pulled them down.

"Because we wanted to do this." We said at the same time as we were pulling them down. He quickly bent over and picked his shorts back up. He walked out of the room like he was storming away from a huge fight with his best friend. Emily and I were laughing. I looked over at Hayden and he was on the floor laughing too. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Hayden when I storm out you storm out." Michael screamed from down the hallway. Hayden stood up and tried to stop laughing but he couldn't. He winked at me and then walked out of the room still laughing. We could hear Michael saying something to Hayden but we couldn't make out what it is. All we could hear was Hayden still laughing.

"Bye Adrianna, see you bright and early in the morning. Remember we have school tomorrow." She got up to walk out of the room but then she turned around.

"I was serious when I said I liked one of Michael's friends and I wanted to change my image. So will you help me tomorrow?" She looked at me and for the first time I could see her pretty bluish, greenish eyes.

"Of course I will help you. Oh and before I forget we are taking my car tomorrow. I like to arrive in style."

"Oh My God like totally." Emily said in a cheerleader voice. She shut the door and I bust out laughing. I shock my head. What am I going to do with her, I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Day**

I woke up to two cars pulling out of the driveway. I looked out my window and saw Henry and his wife leaving for work, I looked at the clock and it read 4:30. I groaned and walked over to my mirror. I took my hair down from the bun it was in and shock it out. I looked in the mirror. I was wearing bright red shorts with the words Jeff Gordon all over them and I was wearing a black tank top. I walked outside and decided to watch the sunrise.

I looked at the balcony to the left of me and there was Hayden. He looked so beautiful in the morning, his hair didn't look frizzy, and he didn't have that look of just waking up. He did have bags under his eyes; they were kind of purple with a little bit of black mixed in. He just sat there looking at the sun. I coughed and he looked over. I motioned my hand for him to come over. He sat there contemplating it then he got up and walked into Michael's room. In the matter of seconds I heard my door open, then shut, and there he was looking at me. I patted the seat next to me. He came over and sat down.

"Good Morning isn't it beautiful?" He said as he sat down. I looked at him and shook my head yes. At that moment I knew Hayden and I have a connection and I wondered if Hayden felt it too. Apparently he did because he stood up and walked to the other side of the balcony. I tilted my head and looked at him questionably.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me and took a deep breath and walked back over and sat down. I decided not to question him anymore since. Instead he looked at me and started asking about where I used to live, he asked about my old high school and my old friends. I answered them all without hesitation; until he asked about my parents. I wanted to tell him the truth of how they really died but if I told him he would think I was crazy.

My parents had been murdered but they weren't murdered by a human. They were murdered by vampires. My parents told me all about vampires and how they were vampire hunters. See my mom's side of the family was all angels. Literally when my mom would fly her wings were pure white and there was this glow about her. I've only ever seen her fly once, she flew into the sky and disappeared I figured she was going to see her boss. I always wished I would grow wings someday but that day has yet to come.

I told him they died in a car crash when I was five and I also told him I didn't remember anything about them. All I have from them is a necklace from my mom; it was a silver chain with a white gold wing pendant, and I have a photograph of them on their honeymoon. The picture was taken on an island called "Kiyare" at one point in my life I had hoped to visit the island but now I hope never to set foot on it. About five years ago the island became infested with vampires and other demons. The only reason I know this is because when I turned 11 my Uncle was going to take me to the island. He went the week before we were supposed to go to check the place out and make sure it was safe. Apparently it wasn't because he never came back all we got was a letter explaining what had happened to him and who did it.

Hayden sensed that I didn't want to talk about my parents anymore so he changed the subject and started talking about school. During our chat our hands somehow ended up intertwined and I ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. He whispered my name in my ear and I opened my eyes to find his face about three inches away from mine, all I would have to do is lift my head up and our lips would touch. He must have sensed what I was going to do because he stood up and walked to the door.

"Its 6:30 we leave for school at 7:15 I suggest you get ready" with that said he walked off of the balcony and out of my room. I stood up and stretched, this is weird I don't normally fall this fast for a guy. I don't even usually think about kissing them until at least 3 dates but here I was willing to do it and we haven't even go on one date. But there is just something so different about him, I mean he's just so cute and I feel like I have known him for years but I just met him yesterday. I thought about all this while I was getting ready.

I took one last look in the mirror. I was wearing a white mini skirt with a light blue halter top and a dark blue tank top underneath it. The dark blue top was longer then the halter top so it showed at the bottom. My hair was wavy and fell just bellow my shoulders. I was wearing the necklace my mom gave me and a pair of silver hoops as earrings. I had on blue flip flops and a white gold anklet that my grandparents gave me when I turned 16 that had belonged to my mother. My makeup was very subtle. I had light purple eyes shadow because purple brightens up my eyes and light pink blush that was barely noticeable unless I stood outside in the sunlight.

I grabbed my purse, shut off the light, and walked out of the room. I ran into Michael as he was passing my room. He stopped and stared at me, the bottom of his mouth was so wide open that it almost hit the floor. I took his chin and closed his mouth for him. He still just stood their standing.

"If you don't movie you are going to be late for school." I said as I started walking down the stairs.

"You…you…you…l…l…ook… amazing" he stuttered as we walked down the stairs. Emily and Hayden were waiting at the bottom near the door. I stopped in front of Emily and then I looked at Hayden who looked away. That was odd I thought to myself.

"You ready to go?" Emily asked me I shook my head and Hayden opened the door for us. Wow it's been awhile since I've seen anyone open a door for a girl; he must have been brought up to be very polite. I looked in the driveway and noticed the dark blue corvette sitting next to my pink one.

"So who owns the corvette?" I asked as I walked to my car. Hayden then got into the driver's seat and Michael got into the passengers seat of the blue corvette.

"Ok so I guess that answers that question." I mumbled to my self and Hayden looked at me like he had heard me. He then looked away and sped off at a speed I have never seen anyone use. I sat down in the driver's seat and Emily sat in the passenger seat. I turned on the CD player in my car and Mandy Moore started singing "Only Hope". I pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road to the school.

We arrived at the school about 4 minutes later. It was 7:00 when we got there and about 7:05 by the time I found a parking spot right next to Hayden's car.

"So where do I go when I get inside?" I asked Emily as we walked toward the school.

"I'll bring you where you need to go but be prepared to get whistled at when you walk in there because when the guys in this school see a pretty girl in a mini skirt they get a little restless." Emily said with a serious tone and it made me want to laugh but I held it in. We walked into the school and just like Emily had said guys were whistling and making cat calls. I saw Michael with a group of his friends who I figured were the soccer team.

"Let's go say hi to Michael." I suggested as we neared his group. I walked over and stood next to Michael quietly because I didn't want to interrupt him since he was speaking about me. One of the guys coughed and pointed.

"Is that her?" the guy asked. This guy looked like Hayden; he was pale and had bright red lips. His hair was just as dark as Hayden's but he didn't have blonde tips. His eyes weren't greenish yellow they were a honey yellow. He was about the same height and had just as many muscles as Hayden but there was something different about him. He too had the purpelish bags under his eyes. Michael looked at me and had a shocked look on his face because he hadn't known I was standing right in between him and Hayden. He put his arm on my shoulder and smiled like he didn't something well. I took his arm off my shoulder and all the other guys laughed.

"Are you going to introduce me or am I going to have to do that myself?" I asked him. He didn't say anything for a second.

"Oh yea right" he pointed one by one to the guys. But I don't remember any of their names except for one.

"That's Vincent he's Hayden's brother" he said as he pointed to the boy standing to the left of Hayden. That made sense since they looked like they could be twins.

"And of course you met Hayden already." Hayden looked down at me and smiled. I looked around at all the boys and mumbled something about how it was nice to meet them. I could still feel Hayden's eyes on my as I walked away from the group. I met back up with Emily.

"How come you didn't come over and say hi?" she started fidgeting with a piece of paper hanging out of her agenda book.

"Well you know the one standing to the right of Michael." I stared at her because I couldn't remember his name.

"His name is Brendan and I kind of have a crush on him. But I'm so shy that he would never notice me. No one ever notices me. And for some reason you are the only one I seem to talk to about stuff like this." She stopped in front of a door that had the sign main office one it.

"Well here we are." The bell rang. She looked around. "I am so sorry I have to go to my home room so I'm not late. See you around. I hope we have classes together." I sighed and walked into the office. The lady was talking to Wesley. I walked over and put my purse on the counter. Hayden and the lady looked over at me.

"Oh hello" she said surprised. "You must be the new girl, Adrianna?"

"Yes that's me but I liked to be called Adri or just Ri."

"Ok so Adri, here is your class schedule and a map of the school in case you get lost." She looked over at Hayden. "Have you met my son Wesley yet?"

"Yes we met last night at Michael and Emily Dasher's house." She looked surprised. "I'm staying with them until I go off to college."

"Oh well since you don't know your way around the school I'm sure Hayden wouldn't mind walking you to you homeroom. I believe you guys are in the same one." As she was saying this the second bell rang. "Well you two better get going I'll make sure you guys don't get marked as tardy." Hayden walked over to the door and made a hand gesture as to say after you. He is just so polite. I walked out the door. We walked in silence; it felt like there was something he wanted to say but he just never said it.

"Well here we are. Room 502" he waited for me to enter the classroom first then he followed. I walked to the teacher's desk and quietly told her I was the new girl. She jumped out of her seat and started singing this welcome song I was so embarrassed. Afterward she told me to sit down anywhere so I sat down in the seat next too Hayden. As soon as I sat down everyone around me started talking to me. The girls asked about my other high school and the guys asked if I was dating anyone. Hayden leaned over.

"Guys cool it you are going to suffocate her." Everyone backed off. I was surprised it was like he was their king and they were peasants so they had to listen to him.

"What do you have next?" He asked as he tried to read my schedule. I looked down at it.

"History, with Mr. Larle" He smiled. The bell rang telling everyone homeroom has ended.

"Well come on we don't want to be late for history do we?" He said as I dropped my purse. He knelt down and picked up the stuff that fell out. He stood up and handed it to me.

"Wait your in my history class?" I asked confused as we walked out of 502. He shook his head as to say yup. We walked to history class in silence. I introduced myself to my teacher who then made me talk about myself to the class.

The rest of the day continued like this after History I had English, Chemistry, Lunch, Algebra 2, gym, and French. Hayden was in every single one of my classes which amazed me. Michael and Emily were both in my Chemistry and French class. During lunch I sat with Michael's friends and Emily. We were the only girls there.

After school got out I was waiting for Emily at my car when a boy walked by. I recognized him as the boy Emily had a crush on. He threw me an invitation.

"Here this is for you and Michael" he paused "and Emily. See you guys there." He walked away. That was weird I though. Emily, Michael, and Hayden walked over I handed them the invitation.

"I guess we are all going to a party tonight."

"PARTY TIME WOOT WOOT." Hayden said as he started party boying around Emily Michael and I. I laughed as I stepped into my car.

"See you guys at home." I looked at Emily. "So are you going to let me do a makeover on you or am I going to have to tie you to a chair." I asked as I sped out of the student parking lot trying to keep up with Hayden.


End file.
